I Thought You Hated Men
by SephyRose611
Summary: Guy and Meg's relationship throughout S3,Ep9. Spoilers for the ending so don't read if you haven't watched.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this a while back but haven't posted it due to the fact I decided to split every Guy/Meg scene in S3, Ep9 into a new chapter. This isn't an AU so it follows exactly what happened in the episode: if you haven't seen it, be warned! I added my own chapter in there as a filler to explore their relationship a little more.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

Guy of Gisborne stared at the ceiling of his cell, unblinking. He desperately wished that he wasn't in this position, but truthfully, he knew he deserved it. He had not only succeeded in ruining his own life, but also the lives of other innocent people. _Marian._

He sighed bitterly: no matter how many times he told himself that she deserved it, he knew she didn't. He had been solely responsible for ending her life. And he hated himself for it. He was willing to accept his fate if it meant release from the thoughts that plagued his mind. _She didn't deserve it,_ he thought sadly, bitterly.

Isabella on the other hand: _she can rot in hell_, he thought angrily. She was the one who had put him in this cell after Prince John had left rather hurriedly. _Still,_ he thought, smiling satisfactorily, _at least he's just a Prince._ He thought back to the Prince's coronation when he had donned a guard's uniform in order to get closer to him and Isabella. She had been right though; Hood hadn't allowed him a second shot. _Although,_ he admitted, _my first shot didn't do any good anyway._ After firing the crossbow he had only succeeded in injuring Isabella's arm: not his intention.

He was wrenched from his thoughts and back into his dreary surroundings by a commotion at the door. Armed soldiers were dragging a girl across the floor, towards the cell next to him.

"Get off me! Get off!" she squealed as they threw her into the cell.

_Wonderful,_ Guy thought. _Now I'm not going to get any peace._

"I'll make you pay for this you rancid brutes!" she screamed, clinging to the bars of the cell defiantly. "Men," she muttered disdainfully, obviously talking to herself. "If I had my way they would all disappear in a puff of smoke and the world would be a happier place."

_Oh this is excellent_, Guy thought, turning his head slightly towards her. _She hates men. Can it get much worse?_

She turned away from the bars and caught him looking at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked sharply.

_Obviously it can,_ he thought bitterly and turned his head back towards the ceiling.

She studied him closely. "I know you," she said. "You're him aren't you? Isabella's brother. She's a friend of mine."

"Not that close obviously," Guy smirked.

She glared at him and when she spoke, he could detect the venom in her voice. "Her nasty husband did this to me clever."

"Thornton," Guy's smirk grew even wider. "Is he here?" he chuckled maliciously. Finally it looked as though Isabella would get her comeuppance.

"She's terrified of him."

"She shouldn't have run off and left him, then should she?"

"You always were a bit pleased with yourself," she retorted.

Guy looked directly at her now, wondering if she knew him and what she meant.

"I saw you once: the man in black on his black horse. The big I am."

She laughed at the last part, disdain in her eyes. His eyes flicked back up to the ceiling.

"Look at you now: dirty and miserable and small. And now you're going to be executed."

Guy tore his eyes from the ceiling and stared at her.

"By the look of it you might not be far behind," he retorted maliciously and then immediately regretted it at the look in her eyes.

She was shocked. She knew that this man was capable of such cruelty but she hadn't really expected him to be like this when he was staring straight into the jaws of death.

"I hope you go to hell!" she snapped, before abruptly turning her back to him and sitting down on the floor of her cell.

"I'm already there," Guy murmured, downcast, before turning towards the wall. He decided it'd be easier to ignore her.

**Please review! I hope to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The computer was on, so I updated while I could.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 2- A Random Act of Kindness**

That didn't prove as easy as Guy first thought. Within about ten minutes she was pulling at the chains around her wrists and grunting with the effort.

"Just leave it will you," Guy snapped, annoyed. The girl was definitely getting to him.

"It hurts," she whined.

He removed his hands from his head where he'd been resting.

"That's why they do it. Deal with it."

She sighed, resting her head against the wall. "I'm thirsty."

"Then save your breath and stop whining," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Nasty pieces of work aren't you?" she snapped. "No wonder Isabella wants you dead!" Her voice softened slightly as she looked at his slumped form. "What did you do to her anyway?"

"Give me strength," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "It's almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter."

"Oh come on, you're here, I'm here: what else are we going to do?"

_Stay in silence_, Guy thought angrily. He looked at her for a few moments, his mood softening slightly as he observed her rubbing her wrists gently.

"I found her a husband. That's what I did," he replied, looking away. "Good price too."

"You sold her?!" she shrieked, disgusted. "Your own sister?"

He cut her off quickly. "It was her best chance in life," he answered.

"It's not my fault she went and made a mess of it."

"Of course it is, all of it," her voice rose hysterically. "You sold her to a monster!"

Meg had only had a brief encounter with Squire Thornton but that had enough impact on her for her to realise exactly how horrible he truly was.

"You stupid girl! You know nothing about it!" he retorted angrily.

How could she expect to understand the reasons that had forced him to sell his own sister? She was too ignorant to even begin to comprehend it.

"I'm not 'stupid girl', I'm Meg!" she replied indignantly. Anger coursed through her body and she was glad that he would soon be dead. He knew absolutely nothing, calling her a stupid girl, she was a woman. _And anyway_, she thought, annoyed, _he's a stupid man_. She sighed, and put her head against the wall.

"And I'm still thirsty."

He looked at her and Meg was surprised to see something that resembled kindness in his eyes.

"That stone around your neck," he told her. "Suck it; it will make your mouth water."

Meg looked at the necklace around her neck and tentatively pulled the stone towards her mouth. She put it in and started to suck, smiling slightly as she felt the saliva go around her mouth. It worked. Guy smiled, looking pleased with himself and settled as she quietened down again.

**Please review! I hope to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's a bit later than planned.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 3- The Second Act of Kindness**

Meg studied Guy closely for about five minutes. Aside from the long hair, he actually had quite a nice face. When he stood up to stretch his legs, she couldn't help but notice that he had a nice figure too. She shook her head, thoughts like that were unhelpful right now. He looked at her from where he was stood across the cell.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"What of?" he replied. He, the former right hand man of the Sheriff, was never scared.

"What of?" she scoffed, looking at him as though he was mad. "Your date with the execution."

"Do I look scared?" he challenged.

"Actually, no," she admitted. "Terrible, yeah. One out of ten for personal appearance, but not frightened." She smiled weakly. "I'm almost impressed." He sat down across from her. "It's almost as if you have a clear conscience."

"Well why shouldn't I have?" he snapped.

"Because of all the awful things you've done!" she exclaimed. "I mean no-one actually seems sorry that you're on the way out, do you they? Does that not make you sad?" she asked, with a slightly gentler tone.

"I can't help what people think of me," Guy replied, but he knew she was right. Nobody would cry at his execution, unless with happiness. It didn't seem worth it. "What's done is done, and if I am to die then so be it."

Meg was surprised by this. _What could have happened to make him not care whether he lived or died?_ she thought.

"Is your life really that empty?" she asked. "That you don't care whether you live or die?"

He didn't reply. Instead he turned away, thinking. _Marian_. In some respects, Meg reminded him of Marian. She was strong-willed, defiant and yet, she was still caring.

She obviously didn't care that he was unresponsive and instead, she ignored him. She picked up a piece of bread from the plate on the floor; it was dirty and maggots crawled all over it. Meg squealed loudly and tossed the bread away from her, wiping the crumbs off her dress.

"I'm starving," she muttered, more to herself than Guy.

He reached his hand towards the bread and picked it up before gently flicking away the maggots and scratching away some of the dirt. Meg watched him out of the corner of her eyes; there was something in his expression she hadn't seen before. Then she realised what it was: tenderness. Guy leaned nearer the bars and held the bread out to Meg.

"Here," he said gently. "Keep your strength up."

She was quite surprised at this sudden turn of affection but she smiled and made her way over to him, taking the bread out of his hand.

"There must be some good in you yet," she observed. He shook his head.

"You don't know me."

_I might if you let me_, she thought bitterly, and then immediately swiped it away. _He's going to die, don't get attached_, she told herself desperately. She put some more bread in her mouth and chewed, hoping to distract herself.

"Besides," he said, smirking now. "I thought you hated men."

"I do," she said, and then repeated, more to herself. "I do."

**Please review! I hope to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is quite short, but that's due to the scene length. They deserved more.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 4- Isabella Returns**

A few minutes later, the heavy oak door leading to the cells creaked open. Isabella dashed in and quickly opened the door of Meg's cell.

"Release her!"

_Wonderful_, Guy thought. _Now I'm going to be abandoned._ He glared at Isabella as she helped Meg up off the floor.

"Isabella you're back!" she cried happily.

"Meg!"

"Thank goodness!"

"I'm not so sure my brother will feel the same," Isabella smiled, looking at the dirty form of Guy on the floor. "Come on, let's go."

_Good, at least she's safe_, Guy thought. However, Meg paused at the door of her cell and looked first at Guy, then at Isabella.

"Won't you release Guy too?" she asked quickly.

Guy's heart skipped a beat. _Was she crazy? This was her chance to escape. _Now he feared she may have blown it. Isabella looked shocked, then smirked slightly, understanding what was going on.

"What? Are you mad?" she questioned. "He's our enemy."

"But, I..." Meg faltered.

Guy watched the women carefully from his cell, grasping onto the cold metal bars that lined it.

"You see? Do you see how they manipulate us?" Isabella asked. "A few hours in a cell with a cold-hearted killer and even you lose your wits."

It took all of Guy's effort not to reply. _Stupid woman_, he thought bitterly.

"That's the poison of men Meg," Isabella continued. "None of them can be trusted. My brother will get exactly what he deserves. Now come on."

Meg still looked torn but had no chance to answer as Isabella grabbed her hand and led her out of the dungeons. Meg looked back at Guy as she was dragged out and he held her gaze. As the door shut behind them, Meg vowed that that would not be the last time she saw him.

Guy slumped against the wall as Meg vanished from sight. _Great,_ he thought. _Now I'm left with only my thoughts to keep me company._

However, he couldn't seem to be able think of anything else save for one thing. Meg. He hated to think that that might have been the last time he would see her. He knew that he going to be executed, and tomorrow, if Meg was correct. He hoped he would be able to see her again. He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

**Please review! I should be able to update on Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is also quite short

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 5- Reunited Momentarily**

When Isabella and Meg reached the kitchens, Isabella paused for a moment.

"You must be hungry," she said. "I am sorry for the way my husband treated you. Go, get some food, and then return to my quarters."

Meg sensed an opportunity to get to Guy and so she nodded.

"Of course. Thank you."

Hurriedly, she walked into the kitchens and collected a plate. When she was sure that Isabella had definitely gone, Meg began to pile delicious food onto the plate. She picked up two loaves of freshly baked bread and an apple, before pouring some water into a tankard.

After checking to see whether the corridor was clear, she hurried towards the dungeons, where she told the guard that she had food for the prisoner. She quickly walked down the steps and smiled as she caught sight of Guy: he was knelt at the front of the cell and had his hands crossed over one of the bars, looking down at his lap.

Guy had still been thinking of Meg when he heard the dungeon door open and voices speaking at the top of the stairs. He heard someone descend the steps and looked quickly into his lap. The person knelt down on the other side and looked at him. He raised his eyes. Meg! He was inwardly delighted that he had seen her again and momentarily overlooked the plate of food in her hand. He smiled slightly at the food that she had brought him.

"Thank you," he said gently. "But no."

"You must eat," Meg insisted. "F-for me. It's the least I can do."

He smiled tenderly at her. "You've done more than enough."

She tried desperately to hold in he tears, but they spilled onto her cheeks.

"I-I haven't done anything," she stammered, slightly confused.

"You have. You've made me think..."

"About what?"

"About someone I used to know. She saw good where there was none. She made me a better man."

"What happened?" Meg asked, choking back tears.

Guy's face contorted in pain. "I destroyed her. I destroyed everything."

A single tear rolled down Meg's cheek. She finally knew why this man didn't care whether he lived or died: he had nothing worth living for. Meg was overcome with sadness at how broken he looked and wanted to protest that he was a good man. She opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"Go on," he said gently, looking towards the steps. Meg nodded and got up, leaving the food on the floor. When she turned to leave, Guy looked down at his lap and murmured, "Thank you," so quietly that he was sure she hadn't heard him.

Meg reached the steps and heard Guy mutter his thanks, so quietly that she wasn't sure whether she had actually heard him at all; maybe that's what her heart was telling her to believe. In that instant, Meg knew that she couldn't just let him die. She knew, in her heart, that he wasn't truly evil; he had just lost everything that had made him feel some good. Now she understood why he was so broken and the sympathy that she felt for this man was so overwhelming that she was caught unawares. Now she knew what she had to do.

**Please review! I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 6– Plans In Action**

When Meg returned to Isabella's quarters, she found her beginning to write a letter to Prince John. She spotted the keys to the dungeon cells next to a chest of money and quickly formulated her plan to rescue Guy. As she touched the coins distracting, Isabella smiled quickly at her and continued with her letter, unaware of what was about to happen.

Meg seized her opportunity. Taking the keys off the bench, she quickly exited the room and hurried towards the dungeons. She dashed down the steps and put the key into the lock of Guy's cell. As the door swung forward, Guy looked startled; then, as she began to unlock the shackles chaining his wrists, he smiled in relief.

"Meg? What are you doing?"

"I can't let her kill you, I just can't!" she replied hysterically.

He looked at her tenderly. "You'd do this for me?" he asked, surprised.

She helped him up off the floor and he smiled, stroking his hand gently across her cheek. Neither of them noticed Isabella standing at the bottom of steps, watching them closely.

"Thank you," he murmured, leaning towards her slightly.

"Oh this is touching," Isabella said, making her presence known.

Guy and Meg broke apart quickly.

"Go!" Guy shouted and they both tried to run towards the steps and escape. Isabella seized Meg as she attempted to run past her and prevented her from escaping. Two armed guards appeared down the steps and grabbed Guy, jabbing their swords at his neck.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Guy exclaimed, sensing that there was no hope for his life: he just wanted to save hers!

"Yes she did!" Isabella shrieked. "How could you? I set you free and this is how you repay me?"

"We're not the same!" Meg shouted angrily, frustrated and scared now. "I try and do things out of love; you're doing this out of hate!"

"How dare you?!" Isabella yelled, her face inches from Meg's. "I suppose I should be grateful: now I know the only person I can trust is myself! I'm on my own!"

She thrust Meg at one of the guards and she felt his sword against her neck.

"You put yourself there Isabella!" Meg spat.

Why had she thought that this woman could be her friend?! Now she was glad that she hadn't trusted Isabella's judgement on Guy: she was the evil one, not him.

"I could say the same for you!" Isabella exclaimed. Meg shook in the arms of the guard, desperately trying not to cry.

"And if you two lovebirds want to be together, that's fine, you shall." Isabella stated calmly. "You will both die."

Meg broke down as Isabella stormed past, making her way up the steps. The guards threw Meg and Guy back into the cell, this time in the same one. One of them turned the key in the lock and then they made their way up the steps. Guy and Meg were left alone.

**Please review! The next chapter is my filler to reflect more on their relationship and get a bit of dialogue going.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been revising for exams.

This chapter isn't in canon, so let me know what you think! It doesn't feel very in character to me though, so apologies in advance.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 7– Into Tomorrow**

As soon as the dungeon door banged shut, Guy turned to Meg.

"I'm so sorry," he said, stroking her cheek.

"What for?" she asked, confused.

"I got you into this mess."

"No, you didn't. I chose to do this."

"Even so, it's still my fault."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Fine, you and your damned charm got us into this mess!" she exclaimed, smirking at him. He returned her smile.

"I am truly sorry though," he admitted. He liked this girl... Whatever the case, she didn't deserve to die.

"I know," she said softly. "No matter how many times you deny it, you are a good man."

He looked at her gently and pulled her into his arms: she was shivering.

"I won't deny it," he murmured. "Although I distinctly remember you saying that you hate men."

"I do," she said, and then faltered. "Well, most men."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And which men do you like?"

She smiled loftily.

"That, you shall have to find out."

"Then I'd better find out quick," he murmured, almost to himself.

At that, Meg's lower lip began to tremble: they only had until tomorrow. Guy rocked her gently in his arms, desperately trying to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Come on, shh," he chided.

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I j-just never expected it to e-end like this."

"I understand," he murmured. "No-one deserves to go this way, especially not you."

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"You don't deserve to die," he told her. "You are brave and defiant and affectionate. You don't deserve this."

"N-neither do you," she admitted. "You are s-strong and determined and brilliant. You don't deserve to d-die either."

Guy was shocked. She actually meant it. She knew about his wrong-doings; she had heard about his cruelty; she had experienced his harsh tongue. And yet, she still remained adamant that he was a good man and that he didn't deserve to die. A wave of affection kicked him in the stomach and he resisted the urge to kiss her.

_There's no point leading her on,_ he told himself._ Tomorrow, there will be no need for that._

Meg smiled weakly. She had seen a look of shock flit across his face when she had spoken those words and she bit back a laugh. She hoped that he understood now. She hoped that he realised who she liked. She hoped he felt the same.

_No Meg, don't be stupid,_ she told herself desperately. _Tomorrow it will be over. After tomorrow, it doesn't matter._ Her feelings could be buried along with her body.

At that thought, Meg promptly burst into tears again. Guy continued to rock her, murmuring gentle words in her ear. She knew that he was trying to help and so she began to control her breathing until the dry, racking sobs cut out.

"It's ok," he said softly, holding her tightly and trying not to let his desire get the better of him. He hadn't been this close to a woman who wasn't Isabella for a while.

"I imagine it's getting late," he said. "You should probably try and get some sleep."

"I'll be getting more than enough sleep after tomorrow," she observed.

"I don't want to sleep now. I want to spend my last hours awake."

Guy nodded. He couldn't deny her that. To tell the truth, he didn't want her to sleep either: he knew that he wouldn't be able to and he didn't want to spend any more time in silence.

"I understand," he murmured softly. "I actually feel the same."

"What do you want to talk about then?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, slightly lost for a minute.

"Don't answer a question with a question Guy," Meg scalded, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Sorry," he smiled back. "I, um, don't really mind." Meg raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, um, is there a man in your life?"

Meg nearly choked. She ducked her head slightly, not quite believing the irony. _The only man I've ever truly liked is holding me in his arms,_ she thought. _Blasted world._

"No," she replied steadily. "I hate men."

It was Guy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'd noticed that," he smiled.

"So come on, I mean, you must have had suitors."

"Ok fine," she said, resigning herself. "If you must know, yes, my father seemed very keen on finding me a husband."

"So what happened?" he asked.

"The first was a drunken sock, the second looked like a donkey, the third was a halfwit with the brains of a tree and the fourth was a mummy's boy," Meg ranted.

"Hmm, a great lot of men."

Meg hummed her agreement.

"I'm guessing you turned them all down then?" Guy asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"And you hate men."

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"Good."

Meg turned slightly so she was in a more comfortable position.

Although, she had to admit that she was quite comfortable where she was; sat next to Guy with his arm around her. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hmm, there's a question," she said thoughtfully. "What's your favourite food?"

Guy smiled at the simplicity of the question. "Well, I've always enjoyed roast chicken actually. How about you?"

Meg picked up a loaf of bread from the plate on the floor. It was the one she had brought down from the kitchens for Guy; it was slightly dirty after the events of the evening. She tore it in half.

"Same actually," she admitted. "Especially when the skin is crispy.

Although I must admit: I am quite partial to half a loaf of dirty bread."

Guy smiled and chuckled softly: Meg had a rather good sense of humour once you got to know her.

"I agree," he said, grinning now. "It's especially tasty with maggots in; it adds a bit of moisture."

"Urgh!" Meg pulled a face. "That's disgusting Guy."

He grinned. She yawned.

"Come on Meg," he chided. "You do need to get some sleep."

"Ok fine," she murmured, stifling another yawn. "As long as you sleep too."

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Ok, I promise."

"Good," she smiled. "Night then."

"Night," he said, returning her smile.

Before either of them could speak another word, Meg had drifted off to sleep. Guy sighed, he hoped that she would sleep peacefully. Keeping her in his arms, cuddled against his chest, Guy was left with his own thoughts again.

**Please review! It means a lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy with exams. I just added a bit in here before the execution, I felt it needed it.

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 8- The Execution**

Morning. The sun rose over the hills surrounding Nottingham and birds sang in the trees. Nottingham castle nestled into the landscape, a tall and formidable statue against the beautiful scenery. The castle courtyard was buzzing with guards, preparing the execution block for the big event. Down in the dungeons, Guy was pacing the cell, Meg still sleeping soundly. He had stopped thinking about Marian at some point during the night and had instead turned to their predicament. He had to do something. Meg couldn't die.

"Morning," Meg said, stretching on the floor and rubbing her eyes. Guy turned around: he hadn't expected to hear her voice this early.

"Morning," he replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright I suppose," she admitted. "You?"

"It was ok," he lied.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Meg questioned.

"No, alright, I didn't!" his voice rose. "Sorry," he said, noticing her expression.

"It's alright," she smiled slightly.

"I was thinking," he confessed suddenly.

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing of importance," he said quickly, then quailed under Meg's stare. "I was just thinking about... Well, today."

"Understandable," she admitted, looking rather ill.

Guy sighed. There was nothing he could do. It was morning._ I failed, _he thought bitterly. _I wanted to save her and there's no way of doing so. I'm the cause of yet another death. I failed._

Meg took some calming breaths and tried to quell the queasy feeling in her stomach. _It's alright,_ she told herself. _At least you'll die by his side, that's all that matters now._

A guard opened the cell door, turning the key in the lock.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "Showtime."

Meg nearly threw up. Her nerves refused to budge and she was scared stiff. Guy bit his lip nervously. He wasn't afraid of dying: on the contrary, it would be a release from the thoughts that plagued him. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Meg. The guard tugged on their chains and pulled them up the dungeon steps.

When they stood facing the door that lead to the courtyard and the execution blocks, Meg turned to Guy.

"What was her name?" she asked as a fanfare sounded.

"What was whose name?" he asked, confused.

"The woman's name... You know, the one that you killed," she choked on the last word as it left her mouth.

"Marian," he said, stiffly, trying desperately to forget.

Then Isabella's voice sounded, commanding authority. "Bring out the prisoners!"

The drums began. The door swung open to reveal the crowded courtyard, completely packed with villagers and noblemen, all screaming for Guy's demise. Meg hated it. _Couldn't they see that he was a broken man in need of compassion and friendship?_

They were led out into the midst of the screaming crowd.

"I'm scared," Meg admitted, just before they were taken towards the steps.

"When it comes, it'll be very quick," he said hastily, desperately trying to reassure her. As they were pushed away from each other, Guy heard Meg mutter something.

"Very reassuring, thanks."

He smiled despite himself. They were led towards the executioners block with the villagers still yelling vile obscenities.

Together, they stood there, awaiting their fate.

"As you all know from bitter experience," Isabella proclaimed, addressing the courtyard. "Guy of Gisborne is an enemy of the people. He must pay the ultimate penalty." She pointed at Meg. "This woman tried to help him escape justice. Therefore, she must share his fate. In future if anyone challenges my authority, they shall suffer the same punishment!"

Guy and Meg looked at each other desperately. There was nothing they could do.

Isabella sat down and added: "Have the condemned have any final words?"

Guy felt a spark of hope at those words. Maybe if he could appeal to

Isabella's better nature, find her heart, then maybe she would spare

Meg.

"Very well Isabella you win: kill me if you must, but not her." He turned around and looked Isabella straight in the eye. "I'll do whatever you want, but don't take her life."

Guy hoped for a second that he had somehow managed to get to her. She looked at him, stunned. Then she shouted:

"Proceed with the execution!"

Guy cursed under his breath. He had just lost his chance to save Meg.

"She's just an innocent girl!" Guy yelled as he was lowered down to the block. Meg began to cry as she was also lowered down. The guards moved their hair so their necks were showing for the axe.

"I said proceed!" Isabella barked. It obviously wasn't going quick enough for her: she wanted her brother dead.

Guy heard the executioner raise his axe above Meg. She was going to be killed first. Guy closed his eyes, hoping to block out what was happening. He never heard the dull thud of the axe against her flesh; instead something heavy landed on the ground. The axe was still in the air, Guy knew that. Then there was a clang as something hit the metal, maybe an arrow, Guy couldn't be sure. The axe landed a few inches from Guy's face and imbedded itself in the wood of the block.

"Hood!" Isabella cried, obviously startled. "Get him!"

The crowd started yelling, either in panic or ecstasy, Guy couldn't quite tell. Then another voice joined the crowd.

"Isabella!"

It was Thornton. Guy smiled despite himself: that would keep Isabella busy. Maybe he and Meg could still escape!

He quickly made his way over to Meg, untying her and then helping her to her feet.

"Quickly," he whispered into her ear.

He helped her down the scaffold and she couldn't help but smile. _Maybe they could still escape! _

They reached the bottom of the steps and Meg suddenly tensed. Running towards them was a guard with a weapon that had a sharp point at the end.

"Guy, no!" she screamed, putting herself in front of him.

She gasped in pain as the weapon plunged into her stomach: she could feel the blood dripping down her dress. Guy seized the weapon and threw it away before punching the guard in the face.

Meg clutched her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Guy asked desperately as he scooped her into his arms. She didn't reply. Guy held back his tears as he made his way out of the courtyard. He couldn't lose her... Not now... Not after everything they had endured together.

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well this is the last chapter guys! A great big thank you to all those people who have read and reviewed, I'm glad you've enjoyed it. It's sticking to canon, so the ending is the same as the episode :'(

**I Thought You Hated Men**

**Chapter 9- Alone Again**

They arrived in a clearing close to a river. Guy's arms were aching and he could tell that Meg was quickly losing strength.

"Let's just rest here for a while," he said, kneeling on the ground.

"There we go."

She looked at him, searching his eyes. She winced at the pain in her stomach. _It's now or never,_ she thought desperately.

"Kiss me," she murmured, so quietly that Guy wasn't sure whether he'd heard her correctly.

He shook his head ever so slightly. She didn't deserve him: he was dangerous. He could think of several people who would be more suited to giving her her last kiss.

"Please," she said, rapidly losing strength. She could feel the life ebbing from her body.

Guy couldn't deny her this: her dying wish. He wanted to, yes, but he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to handle the emotional impacts afterwards, but then, he resolved, he couldn't become any more broken.

Gently, he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers. She managed a small smile, wincing at the effort.

"I always quite liked you," she admitted quietly.

_Now he knows,_ she thought. She had been pleased to know that she had managed to keep check of her feelings for so long; now she was proud that she had given in and admitted it.

_Now I know,_ he thought. He was glad that she had finally opened up and he wished desperately that they could have had more time together.

She winced again and struggled as she took her last gasping breath.

The life left her and she slumped in his arms.

Guy choked on his tears as he closed her eyelids. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms, hugging her to his chest and letting the tears flow freely.

She had gone... He had lost her. He had failed.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
